


【万象物语】夏风

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 可能引起不适, 洛丽塔au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 我的生命之光，欲望之火，同时也是我的罪恶，我的灵魂。
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Aosta Clovis
Kudos: 8





	【万象物语】夏风

**Author's Note:**

> *洛丽塔AU 老变态奥斯塔(47)/坏小孩夏尔(14)  
> *有未成年性关系  
> *请确认自己承受能力再往下看 随时快跑  
> *作者已经崩溃自首了  
> *书无所谓道德不道德的。只有写得好的或写得糟的。仅此而已。——王尔德

这件事仍然需要从二十九年前说起。  
十八岁，一个男孩逐渐成长为男人，已经拥有了足够的资本，去感受心中刚刚萌生的崭新情感。对于奥斯塔·克诺维斯来说，这种异样首先在他认识莫里斯·迪特里希时开始了。年轻的教授拥有俊美的脸和令人垂爱的身体，恣意随性的态度和严谨的学究气息没有任何矛盾之处。当那双美目第一次对他展现出一点笑意，奥斯塔就知道自己被抓住了，而他胸膛中的心跳过速就是他的第一次爱情。他毫不掩饰这种学生式的崇拜和爱慕，他的老师似乎也没有放在心上，把手背那些有意为之的触碰当作青春期尚未消散的冲动。  
身边的人逐渐在奥斯塔眼中变得无趣而愚蠢，谁能和他亲爱的天才，那位迪特里希老师相提并论？他开始习惯有老师作陪的夜晚，这是成为入门弟子的一大殊荣。他们从不谈论天气，大多则是具有些许教育意义的闲谈。而他的身体仍然不满足这种被拘束的浅尝辄止，莫里斯大概能看出来自己眼中的渴望，有些不耐烦地给出了答案。奥斯塔从刻薄的嘴中得到一个吻，干燥而平静。那双红眼直直地观察着他下一步行动，他却因为突如其来的接近而不知所措。莫里斯好像因为自己成功戏弄到自己单纯的弟子感到愉快，拍拍奥斯塔的肩，又投入和往常一样的工作。奥斯塔突然意识到，他的笨拙与老师的漫不经心就这样随意地构成了一段疯狂的爱情。  
转瞬即逝。或许正是因为迪特里希过于完美，连世界都质疑这种天资是否应该停留人间。莫里斯于一场实验中死去，空留他短暂一生所有的知识，以及那些尚未完成的事业。  
奥斯塔呆滞地坐在床边，被告知他有理由感到悲伤。他爱情的萌芽还尚未生长出一朵漂亮的花就已经被掐死，只恨上天不公，也恨自己无能。这一段低落终将随着枯萎的树叶结束，夏天过去，他的内心被灰色涂抹，再也没法放出光彩。他的情绪随着季节逐渐变冷，直到来年春天也没有丝毫融化的迹象。他遇见了很多漂亮女人，男人，学生，同事，心脏却再也没为什么人而那样激动地失常，也再没对任何风流韵事感兴趣。在接近三十岁的时候，奥斯塔从这种日复一日的生活中感到一丝无趣。他想要离开一段时间，离开这充满回忆的灰色房间，便独自告别学院，前往晴空草原。  
现在，他回来了。研究比上一次来信又稍微进展了些许，他希望能和学院取得更详细的信息同步，而且也是时候回来看一看他亲爱的师妹了。他原本只打算停留两三天直到自己完成学术交流，却被别的东西牵绊了脚步。  
“巴尔扎克……”  
“——这个星期第三次了！你还要胡闹到什么时候！”  
芭芭拉脸上的怒容并没有影响她的美貌，她从小就性子急。很多年不见，那种急躁变成了一种作为长者的疲惫，以及类似恨铁不成钢的绝望。她在训斥什么学生呢？  
“我来得不是时候。”  
现任院长向门口一瞟，看清来者门外的脸，合了合眼睛平息些许，“没关系。”随后又抬头对那个训话对象厉声呵斥，“回你的宿舍去！没有我的命令不许再离开学院一步！”  
“回见，巴尔扎克院长。”  
从门后走出一个湿漉漉的少年，不过十四五岁的样子——或许应该称他为男孩，五尺五的身高。银色的头发打着缕垂在额前，他便抬手把碎发向后一扶，露出那双浅色眼睛，生着绒毛的圆润小脸。他在门外停住脚，上下打量眼前的陌生男人，呲牙露出一份温和明媚的笑，耸耸肩膀示意奥斯塔进去。他自己反倒丝毫没有被训斥影响一般，两步三步地蹦跳着走向楼道，在听见芭芭拉追来一声“不许在楼道乱跑”的呵斥之后，转身指着院长室的方向做了个鬼脸。这应该不是他第一次被请进院长室，也不是他第一次偷偷在门外用口型说芭芭拉是老女人。  
“克诺维斯？”  
“嗯。”  
奥斯塔半个身子还露在门外，一直看着那个活蹦乱跳的身影消失在楼道拐角才缓缓关门。  
“刚刚那是？”  
“一个糟心的小孩。”巴尔扎克揉了揉额角，“他总是往外跑，最近和森林的关系被他闹得很乱。”  
地上有一小滩水迹，也许是那个男孩刚刚站在这里时从身上逐渐滴下来的。奥斯塔回想那张漂亮脸蛋，有一种明亮的光让他心驰神往——那是年轻；而那双眼睛，像一对琥珀，又像流动的黄金，望向他的时候带着温和与好奇，以及一种青春看向衰败的不屑。奥斯塔认识那种不屑，他年轻时也有过，那是一种对流淌时间的叛逆与狂妄。  
“你心不在焉，克诺维斯。”  
巴尔扎克院长突然停笔，后仰靠着高背椅。奥斯塔回过神来，也停下手里的抄录，平静地接受师妹的审视。  
“你对学生太苛刻了，对自己也是。”  
“哦！”芭芭拉冷笑两声，“别装假好人，克诺维斯。我们早就习惯严格了。”  
“有些学生的确需要严加管教，但突出的特点才让我们被认为是有潜力的。”  
院长眯眯眼睛，她已经完全传达了她的不信任。多年未曾相见，两人年龄增加的同时，鉴识与隐藏情绪的能力都所有精进。不过仅凭短短几十秒，克诺维斯真的能够做出这种判断吗？  
“你喜欢他。”  
“可塑之才。我们都教过学生，你也能看得出来。”  
“你要回来？”  
“我可以多停留几日。”  
院长摇摇头，显然她已经为那个淘气精头疼了太久，恨不得立刻把这烫手山芋拱手送出——随便什么人都行，连她这十几年没露过面的师兄也可以。无论如何从他们十几岁开始就在同一教授门下学习，即使经过多年间的种种变故，她对奥斯塔仍保留着最低限度的信任。芭芭拉长叹一口气，重新拿起羽毛笔，扶着额头沉入堆积成小山的文件里。  
“随便你吧。当个甜心，别再给我添乱了。”

学院的宾客接待处为奥斯塔准备了房间，得到巴尔扎克院长的吩咐“做长期停留的准备”。他抱着几份文献回到这个临时住处，这里的一切都令人怀念，铁木与衣柜箱子的气味，形似宿舍的布局。奥斯塔长出一口气，反思今日他在芭芭拉面前的表现是否有任何不妥。  
“先生……先生。”  
奥斯塔的心如同被悬空了一样，一种直觉让他认为玻璃外的声音在呼唤自己。现在接近午夜，早已超过门禁时间，是谁？他拉开窗帘，看见银头发的男孩穿着单件衬衣站在窗外，两只手贴在玻璃上，本在探头试着从窗缝往里窥探。他猛然见到玻璃后的房间客人吓得一缩脑袋，然后踮着脚挥手打着招呼。奥斯塔打开窗户，有一种被猜中了心事的紧张和欣喜。  
“先生，您终于愿意看看我了！”  
他又像白天那样呲牙笑着，奥斯塔一瞬间觉得亮如白昼。他倚靠在窗棱上，迫不及待地向房间里打探，发现似乎没什么特殊的布置后有些失落一样。不过他本就不应该期待一个中年男人的房间有什么奇特东西，说不定应该用无聊一词来描述更加合适。  
“你来做什么？”  
“我想来见您！我们见过，但您还不认识我呀。”  
奥斯塔挑眉，这男孩身上有一种出乎预想的自信，以及溢出这副身躯的热情。  
“你叫什么？”  
“夏尔，夏尔·瑟雷斯。而您是奥斯塔·克诺维斯，巴尔扎克院长的老同学。”  
他没有理会夏尔故意挑拣的词字，注意力全部都在想这个名字：夏尔，夏尔，夏尔·瑟雷斯。好名字，发音是十分柔和的，却又不与他活泼的性子相矛盾。  
“晚上好，瑟雷斯。”  
“叫我夏尔，叫我夏尔。”他高兴地伸出一只手，已经摘掉白天的深色长手套，露出白皙的手和手腕。奥斯塔隔着布料握住那只手，柔软，生满了肌肉，还未完全脱去稚嫩的小巧。  
“你不应该在寝室吗？”  
“院长叫我不要离开学院，没说我不能离开寝室。”他自豪地展示他发现的语言漏洞，“我可以进来吗？”  
奥斯塔转身刚要去开门，夏尔已经扶着窗台纵身一跃，轻盈地落在地板上。他穿着和早上一样的长靴，其他衣物想必正被夹在某条晾衣绳上。他走路时的仪态和踩在木地板上的声音让奥斯塔联想到草原上的小鹿，在陌生的地界迈着纤长的腿，瞪着杏核样的眼睛，小心翼翼地左顾右盼。  
“你要在午夜之前回去，瑟雷斯。”  
小鹿走到书桌前，随手翻两下文献，把书本推到桌子另一侧，转身坐在桌角上，晃动着悬空的两条小腿。  
“……夏尔。”  
“奥斯塔！”他终于回应，“我说过了，叫我夏尔，如此我也可以这样叫您。”  
这称呼让奥斯塔心脏战栗，一种恐惧从此时开始缓慢地攀上脊背。尽管芭芭拉早上说过，只要能让这男孩能安分几天，随他怎么做都可以。奥斯塔不确定这是不是宣布的好时机，也不太确定巴尔扎克会不会同意他的做法，他还是说了：“我要成为你的老师，瑟雷斯，夏尔，你仍然要称我为克诺维斯教授。”  
“真的吗！”夏尔激动地跑到他面前，奥斯塔要低一低头才能和他的目光直接碰撞，“太好了！感觉要变得有趣了！克诺维斯，教授。”  
“那么作为你未来的教授，夏尔，我说你得回寝室去。”  
男孩的眼睛忽然低垂，看向别处，走回书桌的台灯旁，猛一抬头，像受了什么天大的委屈似的看着奥斯塔。魂能晶灯照亮他单薄的衬衣，奥斯塔毫无防备，一瞬间看见他衬衣下美妙身体的轮廓：尚未成长完全的骨架非常纤细，胳膊上的肌肉还很稀疏，从领口露出的锁骨和他的肩膀一样单薄，却共同构成了几近完美的线条。夏尔像只小公鸡一样挺拔，奥斯塔便看得清他胸口随着呼吸的一起一伏。  
“我和他们吵架了……”夏尔眼中流露出一种过度浮夸的黯然神伤，“我可以留在这里吗？先生，就一晚，就一晚。”  
奥斯塔感到眩晕，过多的想法与冲动几乎夺走了他的理智，深吸一口气才平复下来。为什么不可以呢？克诺维斯教授应该多加关怀他即将授课的弟子。床足够他与一个男孩一夜无事地度过，但奥斯塔还是第一个提出睡在地板上。他睡得晚，直接在书桌前睡着也是有可能的。一个人睡一张大床可是少有的美事，夏尔高兴地蹬掉靴子跃进柔软的床被，在一团白色布料间翻滚，最后只露出一颗小脑袋，眨巴着眼睛说“谢谢克诺维斯教授”。  
奥斯塔熄灭晶灯，不禁开始思考夏尔是怎么如此顺利地闯入自己生活的。巧合始于自己那意味不明的兴趣，他从夏尔身上看见了一种熟悉的激情，熟悉的不可一世，熟悉的自信。这一切使他回忆起延续将近三十年的伤痛，但却转换了它，取代了它，注入更多其他的东西。奥斯塔为自己的想法感到震惊和畏惧，转瞬之间又被他重新燃起的渴望取缔。夏尔·瑟雷斯现在正睡在床上，睡乱了头发，在鹅毛枕头里发出浅浅的呓语。  
奥斯塔开始渴望宠爱这个男孩，他带走了莫里斯·迪特里希的魔力，以另一种方式引诱着自己。他想得到夏尔那些尚不成熟的朦胧，拥有无限可能的曼妙身体，以及那些隐秘的情感。他回想夏尔呼唤他的样子，“奥斯塔！”，那声音似悦耳的流水，海上的女妖把他拖进无法逃离的漩涡。  
克诺维斯教授几乎一夜没睡，眼底留下些乌青色，第二日却依然精神抖擞。他叫醒夏尔，那男孩在被子里呆呆地坐了很久，似乎意识没有跟上身体醒来的速度，在迷糊中拉住奥斯塔的袖子；过了许久才悠悠转醒，不停地为自己起床时的丑态道歉。他忙碌地翻滚下床，跳着脚把裤脚往靴子里塞，留下一句“晚点见，克诺维斯教授”就急匆匆地赶往宿舍换衣服。  
晚些时候，夏尔·瑟雷斯被奥斯塔·克诺维斯领到院长室，说明他被纳作入门弟子的事宜。巴尔扎克院长点点头，不动声色地拿出一份表格。她几乎没有听见他在说什么，因为她正忙着观察克诺维斯，以及他搭在瑟雷斯肩膀上的手。

夏季伴着烈日降临，空气变得湿热沉重，人们的头脑似乎也被温度影响变得有些迟钝。  
芭芭拉没说什么，不如说每当奥斯塔步入院长室的时候她就变得缄默。瑟雷斯有更长的时间停留在他的导师那里，院长收到的控告信也减少了，可她似乎花了更长时间凝视着自己。两周后她最终还是缓缓地说了一句：“谢谢你，克诺维斯，帮大忙了。”  
巴尔扎克是个清醒而严肃的女人，奥斯塔完美的形象一旦被戳破，她一定会撕破了脸让所有人难看。  
夏尔换上短裤，露出半截白皙的大腿和圆滑的膝盖。他到枫月就要年满十五，正在享受十四岁最后的悠闲时光，包括找找教授们的茬，游荡在学院的外围森林，然后回到他临时导师的怀抱之中。奥斯塔的年纪足够当他的父亲，而事实上他几乎也这么做了：他把夏尔叫到跟前仔细说教，用揉着那头银发的动作表达喜爱，在告别前给予一个额头上的晚安吻。  
他不能抱有幻想。十四岁，奥斯塔不确定这个年纪是否能和他维持一种稳定的爱，他在夏尔眼里或许也是一件玩物，用来挥霍他绰绰有余的青春。刚刚脱离童年一段时间的男孩正在面对自己变化的身体，他会为自己逐渐生长的毛发感到好奇，也会尴尬地掩盖自己的夜晚遗精。十四岁，美妙的年纪！奥斯塔顾不上对自己的鄙夷，也顾不上王国的律法，不安且兴奋地等待。  
夏尔坐在奥斯塔旁边，托着下巴看他缓慢地在纸上绘图。他忽然蹭掉右脚的鞋子甩到一边，把小腿横在导师平放的大腿上。  
“拿下去。”  
“腿只有放在别人腿上最舒服。”  
奥斯塔扭头看他，夏尔露出自信的微笑，更像是狡黠——他终于想出形容夏尔的词了，狡黠！得到导师的默许后他更嚣张了起来，从椅子上滑下一半，把另一条光溜溜的小腿也放了上去。奥斯塔低头，他的小鹿因为好动的性子而经常跑跑跳跳，小腿肌肉紧实漂亮，皮肤表面生出毛茸茸的汗毛，膝盖下有一处指甲大的小疤。夏尔头发是白的，眉毛也是，睫毛也是，全身的体毛应该都是这般透明而发白的。他的脚踝在奥斯塔身上有一搭没一搭地轻轻摇晃，打着他脑海中某首乐曲的节奏。  
“你的功课怎么样了？”  
“都做完了。”夏尔欠身伸手揽过桌上一碗青葡萄放在身上，“今天学了新东西。”  
剩下的工作只有写不需要动脑子的抄写，奥斯塔的目光仍然停留在课本上，却不停地去瞥夏尔晃动的脚踝。  
“让我听听。”  
“你确定吗？你会不高兴的。”  
夏尔半仰坐在椅子里，舔着手指上的葡萄汁液，碗底的水浸湿了肚子上的布料。  
“说吧。”  
他转转眼睛，“莫里斯·迪特里希，您听说过吗？”  
哦！夏尔，我的夏尔！偏偏在此时提起那个人的名字！奥斯塔突然间有些后悔，他早夭的年轻爱情，此时一定已经被夏尔那双机灵的眼睛参透了。  
“他是我的老师。”  
“哦……太可惜了。”夏尔低头看着手里一颗有些溃烂的葡萄，又扔回碗里，“我很喜欢他。你喜欢他吗，奥斯塔？”  
没有人不喜欢莫里斯·迪特里希，奥斯塔想。他亲爱的教授曾是所有学者的情人，现在也是。  
“我很尊重他。你有的时候让我想起他。”  
“你喜欢他，我就知道！”夏尔前倾上身，收回左腿，右脚则停留在奥斯塔股间，毫不掩饰眼中的嘲弄，“那你也喜欢我吗？”  
克诺维斯教授多日前就暗中滋生的恐惧再次涌现，同时也为这大胆的举动感到振奋不已，手中的动作停滞，心脏也为此激动地狂跳。男孩坏心眼地隔着布料在他下体上踩碾，正当奥斯塔想抓住那狡猾的赤裸脚踝，夏尔突然脸色一变，没好气地放回水果碗，抽回小腿起身在地板上捡起鞋子。  
“别拿我和别人比较，奥斯塔。永远都别！”  
他翻窗而出，他似乎从第一个夜晚就认定这是他出入这个房间的大门。奥斯塔茫然了一瞬，反应过来时还是任由夏尔自己走了。当他仔细思考时又觉得这是件好事：夏尔很希望得到他专注的目光。这个年纪的孩子心思多变，又十分脆弱敏感，神秘莫测，在和他玩一场追捕的游戏。奥斯塔摘下手套，要是刚才能碰碰他就好了。  
次日克诺维斯教授在楼道中叫住瑟雷斯，男孩一脸不情愿地和他走出教学楼，一直到偏僻的树林中。夏尔仰头看着他有些洁癖的老师脱掉长手套和单片眼镜，严肃而认真地捧起自己的脸。放课后喧闹的学生听起来十分遥远，两人都能感受到对方的心跳与逐渐发烫的温度。奥斯塔虔诚而真挚地轻轻贴近天使的唇，夏尔却大为不满地踮脚使劲贴紧。他过于用力，奥斯塔甚至能感觉到坚硬的门牙撞到自己，品尝到交换的唾液中丝丝糖果甜味。奥斯塔脑海中的某样东西终于随着这一团热火而破裂，重获一种杂乱的欲望。夏尔得意地笑出了声，两条细胳膊抱紧了奥斯塔，在他胸口磨蹭着脑袋。他年长的情人低头吻他的脖颈，在鼻息温热的吹拂下他又因痒意发出笑声。  
如是，奥斯塔抛下了一切可能的惶恐，专注于他眼前的天使。夏尔在人面前仍然是谦逊柔和的好学生，在这个房间里则是挑动欲望的性感火焰——这两个身份并不矛盾，他的宝贝兼有这两种可人特性。奥斯塔煎熬地等待他伴随夜晚到来，他痛恨世俗的目光，使得他两次炙热的爱情必须变得私密而难以启齿。他亲爱的情人本应该和他接受阳光的祝福，而不是压抑着直到静谧的日落之后。他的小情人会像一只小鹿跳到他的怀里，之后他会接着那种虚伪的家长般的关怀宠爱夏尔直至天明。夏尔没有课的时候奥斯塔便以导师的身份带他出学院去，他喜欢看夏尔用那双有力的腿在林间奔跑，那时夏尔会迸发出一种自由自在的雀跃。或许他原本就是属于自然的妖精吧。  
“奥斯塔。”  
“怎么了？”  
夏尔挪了挪身子，枕着他的手臂，与他在黑暗中对上视线。  
“你能带我走吗？”  
走，往哪里走？奥斯塔在学院的诸多耳目下隐藏这段关系还算简单，只怕如果走出这里……不，夏尔的符文基础很好，如果他能尽早成为符文师从这里毕业……可是他实在太年轻了。奥斯塔怀着千万思绪将夏尔揽近，男孩转身背靠他的胸口，安静地躺在他的臂弯里，在温暖的被子下与他十指相扣。

“学生们外出进行实践的机会本就不多，将近三十年来恐怕一直如此。我认为不妨——”  
“克诺维斯。”  
巴尔扎克院长抬眼瞪着这位刚刚返职三周的外来讲师，四座教授们熟悉那种凶狠的冷静，空气变得凝滞。  
“我明白你的意思了。”院长合上面前的教学日志，“这次开会就到这里。”  
教授们带着自己手下的讲师几乎是用跑的逃出院长室，留下他们自己解决师兄妹的矛盾。奥斯塔深深叹了口气，他的同门师妹确实变化很大，比以前更加尖锐。他们都越发和过世的老师相似，尤其是在固执和严肃的方面。  
“巴尔扎克。”  
“我不需要你教我怎么管理学院。”  
“你没有见过外面的生活。我敢说在墙外的一个小时比在教室中一天学到的东西都多。你被禁锢在这里太久了，和王国交涉一下也没什么不好的。”  
“哈！这又是什么？你那利益为上的交易吗，克诺维斯医生？”  
“你知道老师怎么看待这件事。”  
“别和我提老师！你敢？！”  
芭芭拉脸色发白，激动地喘气。奥斯塔被她突然迸出的气势震撼在原地，他们从事故之后就保持着一种绝口不提的默契，这是联系他们的一条脆弱纽带；而他就这样打破了它。她深吸一口气，抬手把额前的头发梳理到一侧，神情又恢复到院长式的平静。  
“芭芭拉……”  
“这一切都是因为瑟雷斯，对不对？”  
奥斯塔停滞了一瞬间，胸口受到言语的一记重锤。他下意识地想要保护他亲爱的情人，正是这一瞬间的迟疑，他已经输掉了和巴尔扎克的谈判。芭芭拉敏锐，她早就猜到了真相。  
“我的意见和任何事都没有关系。”  
“太阳在上，克诺维斯。”刚刚激怒的叫喊似乎已经耗尽她全部的力量，芭芭拉扶着桌子缓缓坐回椅子，“你必须离开。你必须走。我不能让你留在这里。”  
“……我要带走夏尔。”  
“你不能。”  
芭芭拉语气坚决，奥斯塔甚至怀疑她此时的疲倦是装出来的，随时都能再站起来和他来一场符文决斗。她十几年间认真地管理着学院和每个学生，此时已有了一份类似母性的责任感。  
“不许再碰我的学生，克诺维斯。今晚就走，回你的草原去，别再回来。”她一字一顿，神情像极了草原上护崽的母赤狼，“你令我恶心。”  
“出什么事了吗？”  
夏尔趴在他的床上，翘着小腿合上杂志，见来者神色低落便翻滚到床另一侧，给奥斯塔留出空间。他的导师却没有领情，走到书桌前收拾杂物，从桌底拿出行李箱来。  
“你要走了吗？！”  
“我只离开一阵子。”  
“是院长叫你走？她不能这么做！”  
奥斯塔叹气，他知道芭芭拉什么意思，这种事情终究是难以被接受的。院长不会放任这种败坏风气的隐患留在学院，可这实在是冷酷了些，他的玫瑰应该值得更多的。他放下手里的东西坐到床边，分离的思念之痛提前降临，他努力组织词汇准备说服夏尔，说服自己。  
“夏尔，我不能留在这里。巴尔扎克这么做有她的理由，她要为学院考虑。”  
“是因为我吗？我们吗？”哦，他的夏尔实在太过聪明，让奥斯塔更加不舍，“带我走吧，奥斯塔。我受够这里了，带我走吧！”  
天知道他可以为了这句话做什么！奥斯塔必须承认他已经为这件事策划了很久，最后一丝理智还在警告他不要这么做；可他的心，他的爱，躁动着说去啊，去啊！  
“你还要上学，瑟雷斯。”  
“你可以教我，奥斯塔。”  
夏尔起身，张开那双细腿跨坐在奥斯塔身上。他立刻感受到男孩的重量，与他化作一个整体压紧床垫。夏尔把那双大手放在自己腰间，自己捧起年长爱人的头，故意呼出一口气喷在他脸上。男孩脸上变得越发红润，还带着天使般的温和认真地端详他，随后贴在他胸口上，两颗心脏狂跳不已。他在奥斯塔耳畔轻声吐息：  
“教我，然后我就跟你走。”  
理智的细弦再也经受不住撩拨，发出清脆的声音后绷断。火点燃了一切。  
男孩身上有一种很淡的香皂气味，和他身体蒸发而出的气味混杂在一起，奥斯塔很满意这种干净的味觉概念，从男孩胸口一直吻到柔软的腹部，试着吸入更多这令人愉悦的香气。他紧张于命运会在此刻打断这段美丽的乐章，却没法去拒绝夏尔的诱惑，转身把他压进深陷的床垫。去他妈的世界！夏尔撩起上衣露出小而挺立的乳头，另一只手往下拉扯着短裤——他里面什么都没穿！十四岁的身体是自然的馈赠，那平坦而柔软的小腹，那因出汗而发亮的大腿，那细滑而潮红的皮肤，以及……那尚且有些孱弱，却跃跃欲试膨胀起来的性器。  
焦灼，欲望的火已经燃遍了全身，他再也等不了。他的情人坐起身来，像只纯洁的鸽子一样怯生生地看着他脱掉裤子，却又打断了奥斯塔脱下最后一件贴身长袍的动作，急不可耐地扑过来含住他。男孩脸上露出学习时的认真神态，半合着眼上下舔弄，那份天真和如此情色的动作结合到一起却没有丝毫违和。奥斯塔嗅到夏尔身上一种更加浓郁的，肉体的气息。那是类似雌性动物寻偶时发出的，渴望的潮湿香气。他也一样渴望自己！  
夏尔向后倾倒躺下，两条腿环住奥斯塔，骄傲地告诉他：“我有当个乖孩子，全部都洗干净了……你喜欢这样，对吗？”  
他为此筹划多久了，每夜他都在这样期待着什么吗？奥斯塔不吝啬于赞赏，回应淹没在亲吻之间。他知道这样能催动身体变得活跃，或许能帮助他年轻的情人适应接下来的冲击。被完全润湿的性器顶在穴口，夏尔像被敲击了一下似的全身颤抖，两只胳膊抱住奥斯塔的脖子，在喘息中紧张地等待。随着那有弹性而狭窄的甬道被挤开，他倒吸冷气，扭动着抬高腰与臀部，几乎悬空着挂在奥斯塔身上。交欢的气味变得更加浓厚，奥斯塔吻着夏尔那象牙般的脖颈，一只手伸到两人中间，抚慰男孩颤抖的前端。夏尔抑制不住发出一声娇软的呻吟，此时反而突然变得害羞不已，涨红了脸躲避情人的目光。  
开苞的痛苦伴随着等量甚至更大的快乐，奥斯塔的嘴唇被夏尔咬到红肿。他很快就学会求欢，在师长身上不停地索要。处子的身体十分敏感，也十分精力旺盛，性器在吐出精液后不知道第多少次又颤颤地立起。最后一次高潮后他们悉数射在夏尔那平缓的肚子上，或许在奥斯塔长衣的边角也有。男孩不顾身上湿黏的污渍贴近他的男人，轻喘着搂抱他，下巴抵在他的胸口上。  
“带我走吧。”

日落之前奥斯塔提着行李箱，里面装满比来时更多的书本，以及复杂的回忆。芭芭拉提着另一盏晶灯在大门口等他，她要亲眼看奥斯塔走出谛听谷，一个人。  
“劳您大驾。你没必要这样的。”  
巴尔扎克像没听见一样掸了掸披肩，挥手打开传送符文，后退一步让奥斯塔先走。他突然感受到一种很形式的伤心，哦，看看，下贱而淫荡的克诺维斯被他的师妹赶走了。他回首又看了看漆黑中的学院，这些学生们应该永远不知道短短三个星期间这一段隐秘的事件，只知道一个怪异的教授来了又走。一切都没变，一切又都变了。  
“芭芭拉。”路上太沉默了，而奥斯塔突然想起自己好像还没认真问候过师妹的近况，“你这些年还好吗？”  
“你认真的吗，克诺维斯？现在？”  
芭芭拉看着脚下的藤蔓，甚至没有抬头看他一眼。  
“毕竟这之后都再也见不到你了。”  
“最好是这样。你最好祈祷别被抓到。学院的一切都与你无关，我可不想出庭作证。”  
她平静得像在说一件与自己无关的事。奥斯塔想，她再也不可能原谅我了，她应该这样。她聪明，有野心，且逐渐慈爱，变成了一个优秀的大人。  
夜晚甚是宁静，两人一前一后以同样的步调前进，芭芭拉时不时碰一碰暗淡的晶灯为它充能。奥斯塔本也想以自己的魂能点亮它——至少在最后为他可怜的师妹节省一口能量——她却不给他机会，微光下她眼中的厌恶表露无遗。  
“就到这吧。”  
奥斯塔站定，再往前走就是谛听谷巨大藤蔓最后的末梢，然后是熊族的图腾塔夫。奥斯塔还要再走许多天才能回到远在晴空草原上的实验室，他勉强搭建起来的休憩之所。芭芭拉依旧平静，似乎有一些轻松的欣喜。  
“再见，芭芭拉。”  
“永别，克诺维斯。”  
他走下巨大的藤蔓边脚，芭芭拉和她的晶灯还在原地。他沿着晶矿之间的小路，继续向西走去，直到回头时再也看不见巴尔扎克院长监视他的高地。他把晶灯放在晶矿最聚集的地方，光线折射照得平原变得亮如白昼。奥斯塔坐在旅行箱上，看着自己走来的路，他能做的只有耐心等待，希望芭芭拉返程顺利。  
东方的天边开始明亮，奥斯塔开始有些犯困，随后他见到远远的黑暗中一点明亮。他立刻清醒了，站起身来看那白色的一点越来越近。他的小鹿，他的情人，他的夏尔，正穿过世间的一切障碍，向他飞奔而来。  
“奥斯塔！”  
夏尔背着旅行包窜到他身上，在他脸上不停地落下亲吻。逃出学府，他高兴地冲着空旷的平原叫喊。奥斯塔想，就算这一刻只能维持一瞬间，他们脆弱的爱情也有过一次美丽的自由，在阳光下得到祝福。  
这场旅行开始了。  
当被问起两人是什么关系的时候，夏尔抢先一步扑到他怀里在人们面前叫他一声“爹地”。尽管这个字眼在男孩称呼一个成年男人时引发了歧义，奥斯塔·克诺维斯还是顺着他的意，变成了一位名义上的父亲。他一边思索如何向草原上的人们解释这个“养子”，一边履行起了义务照顾他的小情人。这是夏尔第一次踏出谛林谷，他按捺不住心中对一切未知的憧憬与好奇，一路上左顾右盼，兴高采烈地和他说话。奥斯塔没觉得烦，他的情人与他有许多共同语言，这让那些叽叽喳喳的追问变得像小鸟的啼叫一样可爱。  
他还是离不开夏尔，这个事实随着他越发向西接近自己十几年的住所，逐渐变得更加清晰。奥斯塔·克诺维斯啊，你怎么了！不过正是这种难舍难分的痛苦感觉，才能让他忍过一种歉意和愧疚。他发现自己比在学院中更加紧张，难以想象自己离开夏尔——不，是夏尔离开自己的生活。  
他的夏尔脱出牢笼后展现了更加精明的一面，这是在旅行中与更多人们交流的结果：他生长于笔墨书香的身体染上一丝市井气，少了一丝遥不可及，多了一丝妩媚动人。而奥斯塔是对的，在学院外的世界能教会人更多东西，当然也包括那些污杂不清的东西。令人庆幸的是，他本质上还是奥斯塔一眼爱上的那个，有些任性的纯净男孩。  
“这是什么？”  
“我在做的符文道具啦。”夏尔得意满满，“我准备叫它……猫头鹰号！”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不要！这是我的东西，我要自己做完！”  
这股倔强也是他占有欲的一种体现，正如他用那细白的双臂勾住自己时一样，他想要奥斯塔完全属于他，那种渴望和贪婪竟和一些狡猾商人如出一辙。他懂得恃宠而骄的道理，于是尽情地找继父索要宠爱。奥斯塔也乐在其中，他在精神上已经认可自己并非奸淫，只是单纯地渴望夏尔身上那种活力，想要不顾一切地靠近并触碰罢了。  
初尝禁果后的男孩在夜晚的眼神带着一种害羞的渴求，想要得到什么却不好意思说出来，只能模糊不清又小心翼翼地暗示他。在奥斯塔眼中这种暗示已经是一种明目张胆的引诱，他欣欣然接受了邀请，满怀怜爱地满足他，以及那蠢蠢欲动的性欲。  
“奥斯塔……”  
夏尔一丝不挂地躺在床上，捂着嘴不敢发出太大的声音，他们停留的驻店隔音并不那么好。奥斯塔端详这幅可人疼的身体，因为近日的旅行被晒出深浅不一的痕迹，也新增了几道磕磕碰碰留下的浅浅伤疤。私处的浅色耻毛卷曲着趴下，小小的性器湿热地半硬，简直能完全被一口吞没。也不知道是不是受奥斯塔轻微的洁癖传染，夏尔在这种事之前总会非常仔细地清洗自己，留下一身清淡的气味和湿凉。他趴在自己身上有些暧昧地磨蹭，直到自己充血到难以忍受。  
“在这之后，”他忽然抬手钳住奥斯塔的下体，“我是不是应该被奖励点什么呢？”  
“你想要什么都可以。”  
“真的吗？我没在开玩笑。”  
夏尔用食指挡住他的吻，咬着下唇眨巴两下透亮的眼睛。奥斯塔停下看他，试图从中参透这个年纪的小孩都有什么鬼主意。问题是那双有些湿润的鹿眼看起来太无辜了，在他认真鉴别男孩的意图之前，他已经先一步屈服于这一汪黄金。  
“你想要什么？”  
“我有想买的东西。”夏尔的目光斜了斜，奥斯塔意识到他正看向行李堆，“是个秘密。”  
“你总可以告诉我的。”  
“爹地，求求你嘛？爹地。”  
男孩的手开始上下抚摸，在顶端充满恶意地反复揉蹭，坐在他腰胯上俯身吻他的胸口。这时奥斯塔感到有种时空错位感：昨日在讲台下含情脉脉的清纯学子，和眼前这个挑逗着威胁他的雏妓，仍然是同一个人。哦！夏尔，你知道你不需要这样我也会原谅你，偏偏又这样胁迫我！奥斯塔恨透了自己薄弱的意志力，一切理智还是拜倒在他情人的石榴裙下。  
老天啊。  
“好吧。”  
夏尔脸上一副得逞的坏笑，不过这也不会是最后一次他用这样的办法如愿以偿。奥斯塔像个嫖客一样被他牵着走，虽然为此懊悔不止，可夏尔那征服别人的猖狂也令他心动不已。他的情人在精神层面正在迅速地成长，成为了名副其实的，天使脸庞的恶魔——仍然是仅限他奥斯塔·克诺维斯一个人的。他并不介意为他可爱的情人置办些配得上他美丽的行头，爱美之心人皆有之，他也乐意看夏尔收到新礼物时那有些疯疯癫癫的狂喜。

克诺维斯医生一路上没遇上过多的盘问，况且他的夏尔在人们面前完全是个可爱的甜心，彬彬有礼，被继父仔细疼爱的小男孩。他们步入晴空草原，穿过村落回到偏僻的实验室。奥斯塔的住处在山下常年背阴，相对干热的夏季草原还算清凉，姑且算是适宜的休憩之所。  
夏尔开始在奥斯塔的指导下继续学习符文魔法，虽然来自不同的学派，夏尔却仍然表现出浓厚的兴趣，来者不拒。他身上有一种浪漫的气息，那是不会被任何东西污染的一部分，或许是他童年中某种孤独中诞生的，能够把魂能与符文都染成浅浅的蓝绿色，一种独特的气质。时间能创造出完美的性感男孩，又能将他带走，变成人群中的一份子。奥斯塔不知道这种气质能够保持多久，说不定等到夏尔成长为一个成熟男人后，他仍然能凭借这种与众不同，在人群中认出他。  
夏尔在使用他的符文素材时有些抗拒，脸上泛起一丝不满，噘着嘴对着半块晶石生闷气，直到奥斯塔抱着他反复道歉。路过图腾塔夫的时候奥斯塔与盗矿者做了点交易，把晶石塞进素材箱子的这一幕却被他的夏尔看见。男孩虽然表示理解，他心中的正直和道德感却总是涌上来，让他产生一丝困扰的神情。奥斯塔大为感动，他的夏尔不仅眼中盈着黄金，连心灵也是！他满口答应不再做了，却也传授他处世为人的冷漠；不过几句之后奥斯塔赶紧收口，唯恐自己阴暗晦涩的描述扰乱了夏尔那温柔的念想。  
“或许我该留长头发吗？”  
男孩坐在镜子前看着自己有些变长的头发，此时已经生长到了颈后，发梢有点杂乱地戳在后背。奥斯塔在短暂的想象之后立刻在心中否定了这个想法，他的夏尔可不能成为那种无趣的温婉样子。  
“怎么想到这个的？”  
“有人说那样也许适合我嘛。”夏尔侧身回头看着镜中自己的脊背，好像在想象自己养出一头瀑布般的白色长发会是什么样。  
“什么人？”  
“镇上的人呀。”  
早些时候奥斯塔带着夏尔去镇上的集市买些必需品，同时也去寻找些符文素材。实际上应该说是夏尔拖着他去的，他喜欢这种热闹而充满未知的地方。不一会他就鬼灵精怪地走散，等奥斯塔找到他的时候他正在流动木匠的摊位前。夏尔买到一些给符文道具的零件之外，手里握着一个小小的猫头鹰木雕，被他打了孔穿起一条银线，挂在奥斯塔床头的晶灯上。  
奥斯塔为着不明的缘由慌乱了起来，尽管夏尔仍然乖巧且热烈，却令他产生了随时就要失去他的情人的幻觉。他仍然带夏尔出门，努力劝说自己这不过是一种可悲的嫉妒，对夏季即将结束的留恋；心情却依然沉闷，拼命想要捆住夏尔的脚步。他开始忍受自我斗争的痛苦，要如何留住夏尔那容易被新鲜事物吸引的双眼，又不叫他厌恶自己到产生逃跑的念想？一天结束后奥斯塔看着夏尔泡进洗浴的木桶，倏然有些想要他留住身上你咸涩的汗水气息，然后一点都不惊讶地嗅到不属于他的闲杂气息。占有的欲望被最大化地激发，这是奥斯塔第一次不顾夏尔的挣扎叫喊进行的粗暴性爱。  
“……你还好吗？”  
夏尔坐在床和墙壁的夹角里，屁股底下垫着羽毛枕头。他额头抵着膝盖，头发杂乱而无精打采地垂下，两手在小腿表面摩擦。  
“……你弄疼我了。里面。”他忽然抬头，像个幽怨的小妇人一样撇嘴，看见奥斯塔沮丧而愧疚的脸又像被逗笑了，“你就这么想要我，又离不开我吗？”  
奥斯塔之后几乎彻夜未眠，全部心思都去考虑如何留住他亲爱的情人。与此同时太阳王国的治安官路过，她对这个新来的客人感到好奇，随后有些惊讶于克诺维斯医生短短几天收养了儿子。奥斯塔敏锐地感受到治安官眼中对夏尔的怜爱，以及对自己的怀疑。这很复杂，女士，但他又不能完完整整地全部说出来——就王国的律法而言，他现在仍然是个青少年诱拐犯——只得继续和夏尔维护这怪异的说法。  
他注意到夏尔有时会在夜晚时蹑手蹑脚地跑出去，在天明前回来。这一事实加速了奥斯塔陷入焦躁，他不敢去想，也不好去戳破，在某夜的跟踪时他看到夏尔向北而去，却在紫树荫中跟丢了踪影。是什么人想要抢夺他的夏尔，又或是夏尔想逃离他投入他人的怀抱？他的魅力实在太足，在奥斯塔的培养下变得更加诱人。他在床事时仔细地检查夏尔的手脚，更加主动地在白皙的身体上留下痕迹。这种不确定几乎要把他逼疯，奥斯塔心中憋闷着许多问题却没法说出来，越发阴郁而躁动。  
没问题的，他的夏尔只不过是又对一个地方厌倦了，就像在学院一样。他能理解，或许夏尔就是需要不停地旅行的，不停地在路上，只有那种东西才能满足他。正巧有那女治安官在附近实属碍事，不如趁此机会避避风头。  
夏尔坐在桌前改造着他的符文道具，为紫色的猫头鹰添上两只眼睛。看看他，像个小妈妈一样爱惜着它，奥斯塔觉得自己从中看见了母性。而当他小心地询问，夏尔，你愿不愿意和我一起来呢？我们北上，去亚特拉斯，或者去王都，你想吗？男孩高兴地跳起来，还是像以前一样，没有任何戒心与怀疑地扑到他身上，用光滑的下巴蹭他的脸。奥斯塔这一刻才稍感安心，他们可以重新开始，回到正轨，就像以前。  
于是他们收拾行李，在清晨再次踏上旅途，心无旁骛。奥斯塔额外带了些库伦，即使他作为医生随处都可以挣钱，他仍然把这长途旅行当作一次乔迁，随夏尔想要什么，想到哪去。他看着他的小鹿在跑过紫树荫的时候没有丝毫的留恋，甚至怀疑自己是不是那一晚看错了。转念一想，或许谁都能够被他诱惑，却谁也没法让他留下。  
到达靠近亚特拉斯的一隅，尚且还有能够休整的驻店。附近时常会有魔物出现，奥斯塔便为店家布下防御术式，被感激不尽的老板安排在最合他意的安静房间。寒冷区域的温度随风而来，这里已经失去暑热，更像是濒临冬季。他可怜的小鹿一进门就窜进被子里，闷声恳求奥斯塔快点生起壁炉。  
奥斯塔放下行李，缓慢地躺在被子中央的鼓包旁边，隔着棉花和布料抚摸着夏尔的背。或许他们能干点别的事来取暖？夏尔从被角探出头来，气鼓鼓地在他腰上戳了两下，又缩回温暖的被窝。奥斯塔掀开被子一角，和他嬉戏一阵后轻吻他冰凉的小脸。  
“克诺维斯医生？”敲门声后传来店家老板的声音。  
“什么事？”  
“楼下有一位女士想要见您。她……好像是王国的治安官，还请您出来看看吧。”  
奥斯塔的心突然凉了一半，在起身整理衣衫的几十秒内，脑海中对一切可能的假设进行了模拟出了应对的话语。半真半假模糊不清的回应即可，应对过很多这种情况。他虽然有些顾虑，却仍然有信心用头脑化解这个危机。他回头看来一眼夏尔，他的男孩坐在床边，正裹着被子从窗户往外看。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没事的。”奥斯塔揉揉他的银发，想着自己明天一定要叫他把头发整理好，保持原本那样清爽整洁就好，“别乱跑，等我回来。”  
夏尔握住他的手，从头顶移到脸庞，隔着手套使劲蹭蹭，露出文静的微笑：“我会当个好孩子的。如果前台有糖果的话请给我带一些回来。”  
奥斯塔临走时点燃壁炉中的木柴，匆匆走下楼梯，见到披着厚外套的女治安官。  
“罗赛特治安官。”  
“克诺维斯医生。草原上一定热到您难以忍受了，才会想到来这里避暑吧？”  
“省了客套吧，小姐。”  
治安官顺着楼梯向二楼看了一眼，“瑟雷斯，那孩子在这吗？”  
“他睡下了。请问您有什么事吗？”  
“我们换个地方说。”她略带怜悯地又向二楼看了看，领着奥斯塔来到无人的单独房间。  
“小姐，我不知道你们——”  
“符文学院的巴尔扎克院长给晴空草原的治安所写了信。”她转身平静地说，“您确定没什么要说的吗？”  
芭芭拉……  
“您……能明白自己的行为有触犯王国律法的嫌疑吧？”  
奥斯塔控制着自己不露出过多表情，脑海中却已经翻腾起来：他们知道了吗？他们知道多少？记忆完全滤过了他与夏尔那些肌肤之亲，在那些美好的回忆中分拣，构出一个个正常父子关系的场景。  
“我没有任何可忏悔的事。”  
治安官长叹一口气，这次她怜悯的目光望向了奥斯塔，让他感到有些莫名恼怒。  
“让我见见夏尔吧。我不会伤害他的。”  
奥斯塔从前台的玻璃碗中抓了一点硬糖，回到二楼，在房间门外停顿了一下。他只祈祷夏尔能一如既往地好好表现，只要渡过这一次，只要渡过这一次……  
“夏尔？”  
门缝里吹出冷风。  
“夏尔？！”  
窗户大开着，奥斯塔的行李被翻开一半，房间中空无一人。夏尔的背包不见踪影，连同他的符文道具——难道他已经完成了吗——行李中少了钱币和几件厚衣服，壁炉发出火花迸裂的声音，被子里已经冷了。  
奥斯塔冲出驻店，起风了，从亚特拉斯的方向吹来雪片四处乱撞。  
“夏尔，夏尔！夏尔——！！”

奥斯塔·克诺维斯最终回到了晴空草原，治安官因为缺乏证据没有将他治罪，但罗赛特治安官只叫草原上的居民尽量少去叨扰克诺维斯医生。  
“他受了很大打击。”她说，“孩子们都尽量不要去那附近惹恼他比较好。”  
一切仿佛都回到了以前，而晴空草原的诊所仍然有见不得光的病例。病人都说克诺维斯医生变得比以前更憔悴，更忧郁，众人也就更不敢问起他的事了。后来过了许久，许久，即使是曾经属于生命学派的符文师，也没法抵挡时间的残忍。克诺维斯头发变得灰白，也不怎么再为人看病。草原的游民换了一批又一批，现在的人们看他只是个性格孤僻的老头罢了。在那后第十二个夏天，草原上迎来了一群年轻的生命：符文学院的实习生们。芭芭拉·巴尔扎克在数年前离职，她为现任院长留下的最后一句话是——“世间丰富多彩，多出去走走。”  
克诺维斯站在山下的草原小径上，符文学院的校服在绿色的原野上像高地起伏的白鸽，喧闹而活力。他从那一群鸽子中看到一个白色的身影，混杂着浅浅的蓝绿色，一个人站在温暖和煦的草地中。  
夏尔。  
夏尔·瑟雷斯。  
他迎着风吹来的方向，一头长长的银白在空中散开。他身上穿着和学生们不一样的衣服，那是被授予导师资格才有的装饰。他也被岁月所催化，变成高大壮实的成年人。他在大陆上游荡了很长时间，却仍然选择回到了学院。  
隔着遥远的草地，他也看见了克诺维斯。他先是在原地愣了一会，随后笔直而缓慢地向他走来。  
离近了些奥斯塔才看出，夏尔的身上完全失去了年少时的纤细感，被繁杂的布料裹得有些臃肿。他长高了，眉眼也变得更加清晰而柔和。他身上仍然有那种脱俗的与众不同，却像是被什么困在了笼中。  
“奥斯塔。”  
他变声了，变得和他现在一样柔和。奥斯塔脑海中回想起了一切的一切，那个夏天，那段仿佛梦境一般的猛烈情感。  
“夏尔。”  
“你……还好吗？”  
奥斯塔一时不知道该说什么。  
已经过去太久了。  
夏尔试探着抬起两手，靠近他，然后紧紧地拥抱他。奥斯塔有些茫然地回应，任由夏尔的发丝拂过指尖。  
“瑟雷斯老师——！”  
远处的学生高呼他的名字，夏尔缓缓松开他，回头挥了挥手。  
“你去吧。”  
夏尔看着他，有些不太确定的样子，那双眸子仍然湿润而明亮。奥斯塔摆摆手。  
“再见，奥斯塔，多保重。”  
“再见。”  
夏尔走了两步，随后小跑起来，回到那一群年轻的白鸽身边。他轻巧的步伐仍然像只母鹿，跑向一切他想要的东西。  
奥斯塔最后望了那模糊的身影一眼，像是此生最后一次远眺一般。夏尔·瑟雷斯会被岁月催老，变得浑浊，变得活力不再，但奥斯塔会爱他。只要看向他一眼，柔情就会超越时间的堤坝，满溢心头。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 由于剥离了“奥斯塔嫉妒夏尔占有莫里斯”这一点所以少了一些仇怨气息（至少前期如此） 不过奥斯塔本身也恨不起来夏尔Lily 毕竟抢老师的是长大的那个  
> 本期想看的是“逐渐变疯越挣扎越深陷的奥斯塔”（你不得不承认,他有这潜力）和“乖孩子夏尔很坏很坏的一面” 然后就……  
> 如果你在阅读期间感到哪怕一点点的恶心或害怕 那就算我成功了 至于夏尔Lily有没有过哪怕一瞬间真心喜欢过奥斯塔 只有他自己知道  
> 或许他爱的不是奥斯塔 只是一个童话  
> 非常少有的写作体验 写得我道德受谴心惊胆战 室友说我怎么一直写还写不完 因为写一会我就需要起来看看蓝天多么灿烂 世界多么美好……在六千字左右之后我就抱着“快点结束这个噩梦”的心情在写 本来可能可以写得更细致更长（造成的体验不佳真的非常……）  
> 该死的善始善终思想！  
> 本来想学一学纳博科夫 未果 遂胡写  
> 这字数怎么比中世纪现在进度都多？  
> 我不行 虽然很爽文但对作者精神打击很大 我立刻打开神父夏夏洗涤灵魂  
> 投票那十个网友自己过来认领  
> 感谢粮性在本次过程中提供的精神支持 谢谢 终于写完了  
> 另外：纸片人没有人权所以你怎么睡他都可以 现实生活这种我直接拉出来枪毙 太他妈变态了还美其名曰爱她 下地狱去吧——读洛丽塔原著有感


End file.
